


Find You

by G33kinthepink



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Fandral finds himself trapped and in the grips of a deadly curse. Fortunately, he's got a powerful mage trapped with him.However, what he discovers about Loki in that cave will change his view of the young prince forever. However, will the prince ever return his feelings, or keep dodging his advances.Humor, fluff, and light smut. Hope you enjoy.





	Find You

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**********

  “You rediculous imbicile,” Loki spat angrily as he turned Fandral’s arm over in one of his hands. As soon as the limb hit the moonlight a rock like armor coated the skin. If the curse wasn't lifted by the time the moon set, then it would be permanent. Eventually covering the warrior's entire form and ending his life. “Taking cursed treasure. What sort of fool does such a thing?”

  “I assure you that it was completely accidental,” Fandral argued gently as he watched the mage studying his arm. Loki, the younger crown prince of Asgard. He could thank Valhalla that of all the warriors out that day, that he had ended up stranded with the one mage. “And how was one to know it was cursed anyway?”

  “Oh, i don't know. Perhaps the corpses of travelers all turned to stone around it might be some inclination” Loki said with a sigh and held out his hand. “Now hand it over.”

  Fandral dutifully took out the piece of gold and handef it to the lean man. Noticing how Loki didn't touch it directly, but rather suspended it with magic between his two palms. Eying it closely as it turned slowly before his emerald eyes, before making it disappear with a twist of his wrist. Presumably sending it back to where it came from.

  In all honesty, it had been an accident. Fandral had been studying the coin when their party was attacked by a skeletal hoard that guarded the treasure. Putting it in his pocket as he drew his sword had been merely automatic.

  What he hadn't planned on, was the forces being so large. Splitting their party up and driving him and the mage to a different part of the cave as they battled the unyielding forces before them. The cavern they were in was as ancient as the treasure, a collapse was inevitable. He just wasn't expecting it to happen just then, or it trapping him and the mage together with only a tiny hole above their heads drawing the moonlight in to see by. They could do nothing but wait for the others to win the battle and come to their rescue.

  Though that was when he discovered the curse that was upon him. Stepping back into the puddle of lunar glow, his flesh seemed to harden and crack before his eyes. Grey stone grew up and over his arm and Fandral panicked. He was certain his scream could be heard for miles around. Which wasn't necessarily a terrible thing when you were waiting for your commrades to find you.

  Loki had fortunately maintained a much more level head about the situation. Grabbing the blond’s arm with a scowl and demanding if he had taken any of the gold. Fandral of course denied it. Not remembering having done so until he checked his pockets. Looking down at the golden coin sheepishly as it all fell into place.

  “You need a healer,” Loki grumbled, his brow knitting as he looked at the blond. “This is a powerful curse and it needs to be lifted before the moon sets.”

  “There's no time to wait for a healer, my friend,” Fandral informed hopefully. “There's only you.”

  He saw Loki looking him over thoughtfully as though weighing his options. Could see the mage doubting his own abilities, worrying it over with troubled eye and bitten lip. Fandral hoped his words would bolster the young prince. “You can do this. I know you can.”

  Loki barked out a short laugh. “So now I gain your confidence. “

  “Loki, my prince,” Fandral added gently, kneeling before him on one bended knee. “I always have confidence in your abilities. It is only you here. Please, you must try.”

  Loki frowned, meeting his gaze skeptically as though looking for a lie. Fandral had been the only one of Thor's friends to ever show him an ounce of tolerance. But he had no idea the ancient magic he'd dealt with here. To break this curse would likely take all of Loki's magic and then some. Still, he was correct. There was no time to spare in waiting for rescue. And he would be disappointed to have to admit that he was afraid to attempt breaking the curse.

  Finally he sighed, resolving himself for whatever came after this. Let the chips fall where they may, as some would say. If he succeeded, then he'd have bragging rights and Fandral would be indebted to him. If he failed, then he'd likely fail so spectacularly that there could be no question that he had at least tried. That is, if he recovered from this. Something he certainly wasn't looking forward to.

  “Sit,” Loki ordered, sitting down cross legged upon the ground and bidding the other warrior to sit before him.

  Fandral instantly plopped down, smiling far too happily as Loki took his hands and held them in his, palms up and closing his eyes.

  “Now don't move,” Loki ordered shortly.

  Fandral was first aware of how cool Loki’s hands were. Not unpleasantly so, but not putting off the same heat that most Asgardians did. He worried that the young prince might be coming down with an illness and hoped that would not affect his magic abilities.

  The warrior felt the pull off magic creeping up his arms, feeling like his skin and muscles were being sucked forward by a light vacuum. This must be Loki’s magic reaching into him. Seeking out the curse that has laid upon him. And as he watched, green smoke like tendrils began ebbing from Loki's hands and circling up his arms.

  He heard the mages whisper and looked up to see his soft features bowed tight with concentration. His lips moving just barely as he worked the spell. He'd always thought Loki had a handsome face, lighter skin and fairer than most. Almost delicate in its beauty. Not at all like the harsh and bearded warriors that most of Asgardian men turned out to be. He knew Loki was adopted, though they never mentioned his heritage. So he must take after his own realm. Still, Fandral often thought the young prince should be more popular with the ladies, if he hadn't always been so adamant about keeping everyone at arm's length.

  Fandral had far too much time to gaze upon the prince and ponder his ways as the spell he worked crept over him. It seemed as though they sat like that for hours. He could see though that the mage was getting tired. Sweat forming on his brow and shadows grew under his eyes. He wondered if he should stop him. Perhaps this was too much! He certainly had no intentions of killing the prince due to his own folley.

  He was just opening his mouth to speak when a great wave of green flooded over him. Filling him so suddenly that he threw his head back, opening his mouth to gasp for air, though feeling as though something was working it's way out of him at the same time. He groaned and strained, his eyes wide as a black smoke belched from his open maw. Straining him as he choked and struggled to push it all out. His hands gripping the prince’s tightly as his abdomen contracted to heave the curse out of him.

  **************

  Fandral didn't remember blacking out, but suddenly he was opening his eyes to see he was now lying upon the ground. He sat up quickly, trying to judge the time that had passed by the moonlight now bathing his arms. His fully and normally fleshed arms.

  “Loki my clever prince, you did it!” He cheered looking over his arms with a wide grin. He expected the usual snarky reply from the lean man, but when it still hadn't come, he looked up to see Loki lying unconscious before him. His usually tidy hair covering his face. “My prince?”

  He quickly moved forward, brushing the young man's hair back from his face and gasping as he pulled his hand back in shock. Before him on the ground was no Asgardian, but rather a small, lean, Jotun. He quickly checked his hand where it has brushed the Frost Giant's skin, checking it for damage, but of course there wasn't any. The reason becoming painfully obvious. That wasn't just a frost giant, that was Loki.

  Hesitantly Fandral knelt back before him, carefully brushing one cheek and finding the skin cool yet apparently safe to the touch. “Loki?” He whispered, still in disbelief at what he was seeing. 

  So this was the young prince’s true lineage. This was why he kept everyone distant and distrusted so readily. Having been fed the same stories growing up of frost giants being monsters, he felt torn on whether to be cautious of the man before him, or pity him. In the end, it was the fact that this supposed monster had likely known that in saving Fandral’s life, that he would be exposing and risking his own that swayed his thoughts.

  Loki had risked everything and saved the warrior whom he hardly ever even spoke with. He'd saved Fandral's life. And Fandral made the decision right then and there to deliberately break through the young prince's barriers and repay him. If no one had ever gotten close to the prince to show care for him, then perhaps that is exactly what the young man needed. Fandral would do this, no matter what! On Yggdrasil he vowed it!

  He studied the still man lying before him, could see the slow rise and fall of his breaths. But he was cold to the touch. He needed a warm bed and roaring fire, though in honesty, Fandral had no idea how warm a Jotun was actually supposed to be. Surely warmer than this, though.

  With no idea of when help would arrive, Fandral carefully positioned himself behind the still form. “Forgive me my prince,” he said as he spooned up against him, pulling the leaner form against him and lacing his fingers in Loki’s chilled ones as he held him close. Hoping his own body heat would help to warm him until help arrived.

*****************

  Loki awoke groggily, vaguely aware that somebody's far too pleasantly warm arm was draped over his, their sweltering hand clasping his tightly. His thoughts came back quickly, replaying the events that lead up to his current position on the ground. Fandral, he'd been saving Fandral and had expended all of his magic. Wait, surely not all of it.

  He reached deep within himself and felt nothing but his cold Jotun form. Which meant his glamour would be down as well. He slowly raised one hand before him, bringing up the one holding his along with it. Sure enough, the azure skin filled his gaze as he opened his fingers and gazed upon his own foreign hand with a frown. The far tanner Asgardian one still holding his gently. Something Loki found extremely curious given that his true form was showing.

  “Fandral, what are you doing,” he asked mildly, noting the feel of the other man pressed into his back. Suddenly hyper aware of his closeness as well as the heat radiating off of him, yet his limbs felt far too heavy to move himself away from it. And it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

  “You're freezing cold,” Fandral replied simply in his ear. “I am keeping you warm until help arrives.”

  “I'm a Jotun, Fandral,” Loki replied matter of factly as he let his hand fall again, feeling the weariness overtaking him again. “I'm supposed to be cold.”

  “Hmm is that so,” Fandral replied, tightening his hold on the prince as he felt the body relax against him. Noting that the prince could have pushed him away, but hadn't. He couldn't help but smile at this small success. Though Loki appeared to be slumbering again, Fandral took his acceptance of his closeness as a good sign. All the prince needed was to be shown a little kindness, especially in his Jotun form.

  Fandral would show him that he could look past it. In fact, the more he gazed upon it, the more he saw the beauty in it. The fine runes decorating Loki's skin like jewellery. His fair features still ever present beneath the blue tone. Loki had to be there fairest Jotun to ever walk the realms.

  He was still holding him when Thor broke through the rubble sometime later. Frowning in concern as he scooped Loki into his arms and meeting Fandral's understanding gaze only briefly, before heading back to the palace. Secreting Loki away before anyone else could see.

**********

 

 

 

  Loki awoke in his own bed. Opening his eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light. The first thing he focused on was a vase of flowers next to his bed. Blue flowers the same shade as his Jotun skin with two red ones mixed in presumedly for his eyes as well.

  He snarled and snatched the glass vessel, hurling it across the wall where it shattered and scattered the flowers to the floor. Loki staring at the wreckage in anger, absently noting that his pale Asgardian skin had returned. Though his magic was still very much depleted. It was there, but barely.

  “Loki,” Thor chided gently from where he'd been sitting by his bedside. “Those were a gift from Fandral.”

  “You think me a fool, brother,” Loki snarled. “I know he saw me. Saw what I am. I save his life and he makes a jest of it.”

  “I assure you his intentions were sincere,” Thor said rising to his feet to look down upon his brother and meeting the stubborn emerald gaze. “He visits every day hoping to see you.”

  “How long was I out,” Loki asked suddenly curious. More about the passing of time than the warriors sudden interest in making his life difficult.

  “Two weeks,” Thor admitted a bit sadly. “Fandral told me what happened. I've never seen you deplete your magic to such extent. Even mother was worried that you'd gone too far. I assure you that the swordsman knows just how much you risked in saving him. He is indebted to you.”

  “I did not do it to make him owe me,” Loki snapped automatically.

   “Brother, shhhh, you misconstrue my words,” Thor said placing a stilling hand on his brother's arm. “I am proud of you. We all are. And before you further fret, no others laid eyes upon your true form and Fandral will not be divulging your secret. He has vowed such upon his father.”

  Loki just harumphed skeptically but let the subject drop. He just wanted to forget the entire event. His day was soon filled with visits from his mother and hearty soups that filled his bones with their warmth. The healers visited as well, but had done what they could already. Loki's magic would have to return on it's own now, it would just take time.

  “Loki will not be won over by simple beauty,” Thor had confided with his friend as he stood out in the corridor chatting with him. Loki still refused the warrior's entry to his quarters and Thor had to respect his wishes. “He is far too clever for that. You have to appeal to his intelligence. Win his curiousness. Intrigue him.” He urged handing Fandral a book covering the different and rare fauna that grew about the realms.

***************

  Time passed slowly in his room. Loki soon exhausting his personal stores of books, sent Thor to fetch him new ones from the library. Since the big oaf insisted on checking on him daily. And he wasn't the only one.

  As reported, Fandral visited daily as well, though Loki denied him entry still. Surely if he rebutted the warriors sudden fascination with him, then he would tire of trying. However, he persisted. Always bringing gifts of ever more elegant flowers. Loki would have sent them away had he had the magic to spare, though he did find their scent pleasant. Often not recognizing their type and spending hours looking them up in the book on rare fauna he'd sent Thor to get from the library.

 Thor secretly reporting back to his friend. Remarking on his cleverness in peaking Loki's curiosity in the rare plants. Relaying which ones he has appeared to favor, which also appeared to be the ones that took the longest for the prince to identify. Apparently the rarer the better. His brother began actually looking forward to the daily gifts, if only to distract him for a little while as he searched for their origins.

  Fandral smiled knowingly. Despite the prince refusing to see him, he didn't see it as a failure. He wouldn't have expected anything less from the young prince. His difficult nature would make this all the more worthwhile when he finally won him over. And he was determined to do so.

  Though in hind sight, the blue flowers should have been thought out better. He should know that Loki rejected his natural form. But he had hoped Thor was correct and that he wouldn't immediately dismiss the other flowers as he'd done the pretty blue ones. It had worked. Small successes to build on.

  Obtaining the flowers also proved to be markedly easier than expected. On his way to the bifrost, he had thought up a dozen and one reasons for Heimdall to let him pass. None of them true. Which he was absolutely certain the guard would see through and deny him passage. So in the end, he opted for the truth. He wanted to go seek out rare flowers for the young prince while he was healing as no ordinary Asgardian plants would do.

  “Of course,”Heimdall had replied easily, smiling far too knowingly at Fandral as he opened the gate for him.

  The swordsman only looking over his shoulder once in wonder before stepping through. Just how much did the gate keeper see?

************

  Loki was finally released from his quarters a few weeks later. Now well enough to be up and about, though still not allowed any spell casting. It didn't escape his attention that Fandral sat as close to him as was allowable that day for lunch. Feeling the other man's eyes upon him, his smile etching into his brain, despite Loki refusing to spare him a moment's glance.

  Denying the man's entry to his quarters had done nothing to deter him. Now that Loki was again free to wander the grounds as he pleased, this would be surely more troublesome than he'd first expected.

  Fandral felt his heart flip as he spotted the young prince that day at lunch. He'd forgotten just how exquisite his fair features truly were. Surely he'd been in folly for blinding himself to such a handsome young man before now. Though he suddenly couldn't decide which form he found more appealing. His pale smooth Asgardian form, or his exotically, alluring Jotun one. Perhaps when he won the prince's favor, he could explore both options to their fullest.

*************

  “Reading at the sparring rings, my prince,” Fandral's light voice jested delicately as he stood over the lean man. “I'm fairly certain there are rules against such.”

  “I'm fairly certain that as one of the princes of Asgard, that I can gaurantee that no such rule exists,” Loki retorted meeting Fandral's gaze daringly, feeling his stomach roll curiously as he met those jovial blue eyes. Just why was this man suddenly so obsessed with him? Should he not be avoiding him instead? He knew what he was. “Do you honestly not have anything better to do? Something that requires stabbing with your sword, some unwed maiden that needs wooing. Or wed ones, who am I to judge?”

  Fandral had Loki talking. That was definitely a success, despite the snark in his tone. “Why should I waist my time with maidens who's beauty pales in comparison to mine clever prince.”

  Loki couldn't help but bark out laughter at that. “Have you gone mad ?! You keep spouting such nonsense and everyone will be accusing me of casting a love spell. Whatever game you are playing, I assure you I have not the interest nor the energy to entertain you in it. Now good day.”

  “As you wish,” Fandral stated bowing deeply to the prince, his grin never faultering. As he had guessed, Loki had no idea what to do with actual flattery. Which meant he needed to hear it all the more. “Though I assure you not a word of it is a lie, my handsome prince.”

  Loki frowned as he watched Fandral walk away over the top of his book. The man certainly was acting peculiar. The sudden difference to title, the odd words flowing from his lips aimed at none other than Loki himself. Maybe the curse had addled his brain.

************

  Loki spent the rest of the week dodging the swordsman. Avoiding running into him whenever possible, thinking surely there man's sudden fascination in him would fade.

Fandral only seemed more delighted by their new game of cat and mouse. Looking all over the palace for the prince, refusing to give up until the object of his desire was located.

  The other warriors didn't particularly agree with Fandral's sudden infatuation with the younger prince. Tried to talk reason with him on numerous occasions, in fact. But he refused to be swayed. They'd never seen him so stubbornly hung up on anyone before. And they did, in fact, accuse him if having a love spell placed upon him. Yet, the healers all concluded that that wasn't the case.

  However, his friends did so enjoy the obvious look of dismay Loki wore whenever Fandral had located the object of his delight. Deflating the usually haughty prince so much it was almost comical. Which lead to the most amusing game of the other warriors finding the trickster as they went about their day and reporting his whereabouts back to their friend. It seemed only fair after all the mischief they'd had to endure from Thor's adopted brother over the years.

  “Hey Loki, going riding? “ Hogun inquired as he passed by the young prince sitting on a hay bale at the back of the barn, reading quietly.

  Loki just looked up and glared at the warrior, it was obvious that he was not and Hogun was already leaving, apparently not expecting a reply.

  “He's in the stable,” Hogun informed Fandral as he passed by him while riding out the gate.

  “Thanks my good friend,” Fandral said giving him a salute as he set off to spend time with his desired.

  “Oh hello, Loki,” he greeted nonchalantly, smiling at the lean prince's heavy sigh as he closed his book. “Going for a ride?”

  “No,” Loki snipped getting to his feet and heading swiftly off towards the palace.

 **

“He's in the kitchens,” Volstagg informed Fandral the next day as he exited munching on two cookies. One in each hand.

  Fandral grinning the entire way there and delighting as he entered to see the young prince rolling out dough beside the queen mother. Frigga, despite being the queen, still enjoyed hands on tasks. Baking being one of them.

  “Oh hello my queen,” he greeted casually, though watched Loki’s lean, muscled forearms where his sleeves were rolled up, working the rolling pin back and forth dutifully. “My prince.” He added smiling at the flat glare he received. “Would you like a hand?”

  “Oh that would be most wonderful Fandral,” the queen stated warmly and set the warrior to work keeping the table floured and cutting out cookies.

  If Loki didn't know better, he'd swear his mother set Fandral's tasks on purpose. Making the warrior work far too close to his side. By the nine was his skin warm, their arms often brushing as they worked in such close quarters. It brought up the still too fresh memory of the swordsman lying pressed against his back. The heat seeming to soak clear into his bones from the man's skin. Loki tried his best to ignore it, but by the time the last batch was cut, he was practically running from the kitchen. Touting some excuse about needing a bath to wash off all the flour now coating him.

*********

  “Try the back garden,” Sif suggested with a knowing wink as he passed the swordsman scouring the palace.

  Loki thought his hiding spot was brilliant. No one would think to find him here as he hated the back garden. All full of fragrant roses and fancy benches for garden parties. Which he also hated. Though he wasn't certain which one he hated first, was it the roses because of the pretentiously boring parties, or the parties because of the odiferous flowers who's scent would cling to his hair and clothes for days after. Making him smell like some prepubescent maiden.

  “A rose by any other name..” Fandral's voice carried over to him, interrupting his reading yet again. He now had a pretty good idea of how the swordsman was finding him. It didn't take too long to put two and two together. He was curious however as to which one of Thor's friends had ratted him out this time as he didn't recall seeing any of them out here.

  “Would still hurt as much if I slapped you with it,” Loki finished for the other man, slapping his book shut with sigh as he got to his feet.

  “Had I known you enjoy roses, I would have brought you dozens, my prince,” Fandral remarked as he followed on the trim man's heels.

  “I hate roses,” Loki remarked flatly, walking rapidly ahead of the warrior.

  “How can anyone hate roses,” Fandral continued undaunted. “Their scent so heavenly, their petals like the finest silk..”

  “Their thorns?” Loki paused rounding on the blond with a raised eyebrow.

  “As sharp as my prince’s tongue and every bit as lethal,” the warrior responded without pause.

  “Now you're just being ridiculous,” Loki scoffed, though was suddenly intrigued if one could be killed by rose thorns. Perhaps one of a larger size? Or perhaps there was a one that released a toxin? It was certainly worth looking into.

  Curses!! He knew the warrior did that on purpose, peaking his interest in the seemingly mundane. And he really should have had a much more biting quip to return with. But the warrior's obvious flattery aimed at him threw him off. As did the uncomfortable flit in his chest at it. And why was he still allowing this man to walk with him? This was only going to encourage him. Unless….. Unless that's what he actually wanted. By the Nine, was he beginning to enjoy this??

  Fandral himself felt bolstered as he accompanied the prince inside. Even his retort had been surprisingly less scathing than expected. Ridiculous? Yes he was, ridiculously head over heels for the handsome prince. And he was gradually working his way through those defenses. He just needed a bit more time.

  “Good day, to you Fandral,” Loki announced and the warrior looked up to see that they'd arrived at the prince’s quarters. Of course, the one place he couldn't follow... yet. “Now don't take this the wrong way, it's not that I don't enjoy our little walks together, it's just that...I don't.”

  Loki smirked wickedly as he closed the door, but leaned back against it, his grin softening notably as he thought about the handsome warrior. The one who could have anyone in all of Asgard and was now pursuing him. He mused to himself what could happen should he allow himself to finally get caught.

************

   Another two weeks had passed and Loki was still so tired. The drain on his magic wearing him down worse than any illness. Making his limbs feel heavy and often tiring him early. Which is why he found himself lying on one of the many couches in the royal library, early one afternoon, idly flipping through a tome of ancient poetry. Something nonsensical and easy on the brain as a roaring fire filled the fireplace. Crackling merrily as it's heat pricked the young prince's skin. Secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't be bothered here. Or so he thought.

  “There is my handsome prince,” Fandral's familiar tone rolled out from between the shelves before the dashing man emerged himself. “I looked everywhere for you today.”

  Loki felt his heart quicken at his presence and pointedly didn't look up. The warrior had been hounding him at every opportunity, often catching him at meals. Sitting so close that their arms often touched. Loki refusing to move away or give the man the satisfaction of acknowledging his closeness. The lean blond filling his ears with words never before directed at him and despite his own stubbornness, they had their affect. Peaking more than just his curiosity.

  Loki was also tired of expending energy to avoid the other man. And it certainly wasn't deterring him in the slightest. So perhaps it was time to try another tactic. Call his bluff and see just how far the notorious charmer was willing to take this game of his.

  “Though a fire? You are ever a surprise,” Fandral added smoothly approaching closer. Loki had yet to acknowledge him, but he had no doubt that the young prince knew he was here. Though if there were any doubt remaining, he qualshed it as he gently lifted Loki's legs, sitting down and resting them back across his lap. His hand lingering to rest on the thin breaches, feeling his desired’s cool skin seeping through the fabric. “You once informed me that you were supposed to be cold.”

  “Just because my skin is cold does not mean that I do not enjoy the warmth of a good fire from time to time,” Loki returned finally awarding him his voice, but not yet his eyes. Though he couldn't deny how the heat from the other man's palm leeching through to his thigh made his groin tighten. “As for my whereabouts today, I do not recall anyone appointing you as my guardian.”

  Loki raised an eyebrow and finally brought his gaze up to meet Fandral's pointedly.

  “Not a guardian, my prince,” Fandral returned, allowing his hand to trace the side seam of his desired's pants. “Merely a concerned admirer.”

  “Save your concern,” Loki sniffed returning to his book. “And your deferment to title. You never had issue with using my name before. “

  “Very well, Loki,” the lean warrior purred. Fandral had yet to be rebutted or sent away and knew that Loki was playing with him now. The young prince's defenses were finally lowering to him, he didn't miss the way his tongue had flitted out across his far too pink lips at his touch. It was time to see if his desired would finally allow him in. Allow him to show him what love felt like. He leaned over the book, reaching forward boldly and caressing down one fine alabaster chin, drawing it up to catch those green eyes now watching him daringly. “ And my admiration, should it be saved for another as well?”

  “Is that what it would take to finally get you to cease this constant dogging of my steps,” Loki asked holding those crisp blue eyes unwaveringly.

  His skin goosebumped at the warriors gentle touch and his very words now made the hair along his neck stand on end. He was now well out of his comfort zone, unsure if this was even a game anymore. His very being screaming at him to flee lest he lose, yet unable and unwilling to move. Beneath all the walls he'd put up, behind the snark and wolfish grins of mischief, remained a small hopeful part of him that insisted that this could be real. Fandral had seen him at his very worst, seen his true form, and not only remained by his side, but chose to pursue him further. Shunning all others for his attention only.

  “If you tire of our little games, my lovely, then let us end it,” Fandral said, his voice low with desire that Loki felt as much as he heard.

  And there was no going back now. No point even trying. For as the handsome blond leaned in and his lips met his own, all his walls and carefully constructed defenses came crashing down around him. He reached up his own hand, sliding the fingers into Fandral's hair and drawing him closer. The warm tongue merely grazing his lips before he was opening them with a desperate sigh. Allowing the warrior in fully as his book fell forgotten to the floor.

  Fandral pressed in more, his own body moving with an easy grace out from under the prince and now covering Loki's equally lean frame. One hand still cupping the curve of his jaw as he tested his new freedoms. Delighting when his desired open to let him in. The taste of his tongue against his like that of frost. He found it heady and addicting. Tasting more. Pressing more, until his hand had slid down along Loki's trim side and was working back up, pushing up the fabric of the dark green tunic the prince wore in its wake.

  Loki was far more accepting to his advances than he could ever have hoped for. His lithe body arching into his hand to meet his touches eagerly. Each breath a small keen, almost too light to be heard. But Fandral didn't miss a thing. No he would remember every second of every minute that he got to spend with his desired. Every new pleasure he shared with him, he would etch into his memory the young prince's reaction. Drinking in his every moment and making them his own.

  Loki's skin was on fire under Fandral's touch. And still the warriors hand continued up. Tracing languidly up his side before smoothing over his chest. His hand, callused deliciously from years of working the sword, brushed across one hardening nub. Sending an electric wave straight to his embarrasingly hard cock.He cursed his voice for betraying him, moaning wantonly into the blond's mouth. Finally breaking the kiss to catch his panting breath and try to regain a modicur of composure.

  Fandral felt his desired's attempt to pull back and pressed in all the further. Refusing to lose ground now that he had the young prince where he wanted him.

  “Your heart beats so fast for me,” Fandral purred huskily, kissing down the prince's jaw to his aluuredly long neck. Trading his kisses off for soft suckles and light grazes if his teeth. “It is like a little rabbit’s heart, and I am the wolf.” He growled biting down carefully upon that glorious alabaster skin.

  Loki moaned and tilted his head back, giving his attacker all the access to his throat that he wanted. Hardly even caring how embarrassing this was for his want of more. His body fully betraying him with it's growing need.

  Fandral was positioned just over him now, the heat pouring off of him in deliscious waves. Loki wanted to be engulfed in that heat, to feel it smothering every inch of his body. He slipped his own hand around the warriors lean waist, sliding it up under his tunic and tracing up the length of his spine, before raking his nails down back over the path they'd just traversed. Fandral's own voice now groaning as he arched eagerly into him. Loki smirking at the reaction it had elicited.

  “Seems my little rabbit has a few tricks of his own,” Fandral remarked smiling proudly at the young prince. Turns out he wasn't as inexperienced as he first thought.

  “Seems my wolf should remember that a cornered rabbit still is not helpless,” Loki returned smoothly. “Claws are not just for digging you know.” He added gliding the backs of his nails lightly up the lines they'd just left.

  Fandral hummed pleasantly and pushed up the princes tunic, kissing gently at the Ivory skin along his well muscled abdomen. His lips moving lower and lower as he shifted and settled between his desired's legs. He had only one thing in mind this time around and from his partner’s heavy pants and fingers combing into his hair, it was clear that the prince knew where he was going with this. Knew and yet still wasn't stopping him.

  Carefully he undid Loki's breaches, watching his lover closely as he delicately freed his erection. Delighting in its long, sleek form. It matched the prince most perfectly and the warrior licked his lips in eager anticipation of tasting it.

  Loki had it firmly in his mind that he could stop this at any time he chose. But as that furnace of a mouth closed over his achingly hard cock, he knew there was no point lying to himself and further. He wanted this, yearned for it as much as the swordsman did. The contact of another, the gentle words of adoration, the sensation of love. All the things he thought he would never have, delivered to him at last.

  He felt Fandral's tongue wrap around his shaft and moaned at the steady pull of being sucked further into that searing heat. The warm drag of his lips as he worked him in and out of his mouth, lighting him on fire with pleasure. His stomach already beginning to heat up, pooling heavily under the onslaught.

  Fandral had been tense yet, knowing the prince could have changed his mind at any moment. But when he sucked that gorgeous cock into his mouth, tasting the lightly musky flesh of it, he felt his desired give in. He had him, fully, wholly, and completely. No more hiding, no more games. Loki was his and he had such wonders he wanted to show him.

  Starting with this. Hollowing out his cheeks he sucked him in in earnest. Feeling the head of his cock slide along his palate as he took him in as far as he could. Then slowly raising back up, hugging the shaft firmly with his tongue as it drug past his lips. Up and down his head bobbed, tilting from time to time to twist his lips down along the silky length. Listening to the heady sounds of his lover gasping and moaning above him.

  Loki knew he was close, though he tempered his breathing to try to stall it for as long as possible. But the warrior was every bit as adept with his mouth as he was with the sword. Seeming to seek out the most sensative side of his shaft and then lathing his heated tongue flat against it. The prince choking back a loud groan as the wave of nerves lit up his spine. He couldn't help but seek more, his hips canting into that clever mouth, albeit carefully.

  As he felt his testes tighten he dropped his hands to fist the cushions at his side. One of Fandral's steady hands reaching up to seek his touch. Sucking him in firmly as their fingers laced, gripping each other and holding tight as the prince breached. Arching his back and holding his breath as climax hit him like a wave. Pouring over him and seeming to sap all of his energy as he spilled into the warrior's mouth.

  Fandral held his lover firmly with his tongue, waiting until he'd spent every last drop before swallowing it dutifully down. Letting the waning length side from his lips as he gazed lovingly up at his prince. Loki's chest rising and falling steadily in deep breaths, though his eyes were shut gently and his face softened, totally relaxed. Fandral was reminded of his soft slumbering features as they had laid together in the cave. Were it not for their fingers still gripping each other tightly, he'd think his lover to be already asleep.

  He looked down and graced there tip of Loki's cock a gentle kiss before delicately tucking it back away. Sliding up to wedge himself between his lover and the back of the couch. The prince just hummed and rolled forward, shifting his back into the warriors chest and bringing their clasped hand up by his own chest. The softest smile Fandral had ever seen now gracing his lover's lips. His heart literally skipped at the sight of it.

  “Is that for me, my precious lover,” the warrior purred, hugging Loki tighter against him and leaning forward to kiss the corner of those pinky lips. The prince feeling so addictively soft and pliant against him, Fandral just wanted to lie here holding him forever. Feeling the now familiar coolness of his skin pressing into his own.

  “It is,” Loki replied easily, relaxing into Fandral's embrace.

  “Mmmmm lucky me.” Fandral mused, his own lips now sporting an equally besotted grin. “I'm glad I found you.” He whispered, kissing his love again as he buried his nose in his hair and closed his eyes.

  “Me too.” Loki's reply almost too soft to hear, would be forever etched in the warriors heart.

**********

 

 

 


End file.
